Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks (REWRITE!)
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: "You mean there's more?" Watch as the Chipmunks and Chipettes make some pretty surprising friends when Dave goes out of town for a business trip and their cousin Saidy comes to "babysit". What adventures will be in store with all surprises just around the corner? (REWRITTEN)


_ Well guess who finally decided to rewrite her first story ever? Yep that's right, this girl right here! I'm going to rewrite this thing (I already have a rough draft for every chapter up to chapter 7), so hopefully it will be better (chapters will get longer as story progresses), and I'm then going to rewrite The Twelve Elements, because I've realized that I have no clue what I was doing with that thing because I've wanted to take that story a totally different direction. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to read and review!_

Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks

Ch.1 The Great News

It was a normal day at the Seville house. Well… as normal as it could be anyway.

"ALLVVIIINNN!" a loud, booming voice could be heard throughout the two story house, especially by two bespectacled chipmunks, who were spending their time in the living room playing chess.

"I wonder what Alvin did this time." One of the two mumbled out as she made her next move on the chess board. She was clad in purple and named Jeanette.

"Probably something outrageously ridiculous and moronic, that will get him in a heap of trouble in the end." The other replied, who was clad in blue and called Simon, as he contemplated what move to make next. His reply caused Jeanette to flick her violet eyes towards him and let out a small smile before returning her gaze back to the board.

Then, as if on cue, a red blur famously known as Alvin, came rushing through the living and dashed into the kitchen. Right after him was their caretaker, Dave Seville, whose dark hair was now covered in a sticky substance that resembled honey.

"Which way did he go?" Dave asked the two chipmunks stationed at the chess board.

"Kitchen." Both answered without taking their eyes off the board. Dave nodded and stomped his way into the kitchen, but before Simon made his next move on the board, a pink clad chipette named Brittany also came scampering into the living room with the same sticky substance covering her fur.

"When I get my paws on that little rodent, I'm going to kill him!" She exclaimed angrily before following Dave into the kitchen. Jeanette followed her now sticky sister with wide eyes and said to Simon,

"I hope Alvin knows what he's gotten himself into."

"Does he ever?" Simon responded back, who hadn't even once looked up from the board and finally made his move.

…

Six chipmunks now sat on the couch with a calmer Dave standing in front of them. Alvin was sitting at one end of the couch with a gloomy look on his face while Brittany sat on the other end with her arms crossed and sending icy glares towards Alvin. That left Simon, Jeanette, and two green clad chipmunks, Theodore and Eleanor, to be stuck in the middle of the two.

"As you all know," Dave started, earning the attention of all six chipmunks, "I'll be leaving for a business trip tomorrow. It's obvious I can't leave you all alone." He gave meaningful stares towards Alvin and Brittany, causing them to shrink down in their seats. "So, I've asked your cousin, Saidy, to come and watch you guys." Saidy was the munks favorite cousin (not mention their only cousin) and the ettes had met her a few times after they had moved in, so no one had a problem with it, except for one certain chipmunk.

"Aw, come on Dave," Alvin said while standing up on his hind paws, "It's only for a week, you can trust us to stay home alone!"

"Not in this life time, Alvin," Dave deadpanned while remembering the last time he left them alone for only two days; Alvin had almost burned the house down, "She'll be here in the morning before I leave, I expect nothing but good behavior from all of you. Now, it's time for you six to go to bed."

Each chipmunk went to their room (with Brittany holding her nose up in the air, still sending dirty looks to Alvin, who was now sulking at Dave's comment), not knowing the surprise that awaited for them tomorrow.

…

_I in no way own Alvin and the Chipmunks; this is solely for entertainment purposes._

_The original story of Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks will be deleted soon._


End file.
